


Ngenhlanhla

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Ngenhlanhla

Ngenkathi uJaime eqhekeza okuthile namhlanje, kwakungekho butho eMhlabeni elingamvimba. Okwenza wafuna uBrienne Tarth, umthengi noma yini enye yamawele kaJaime uCersei, wayengekho emandleni akhe, kepha kwathi lapho omunye wavuka ekuseni kakhulu wabona ukuthi wayenenhloso yokwenza isitha naye. usanda kwamukela lokho obekuyikho futhi waqala ukucabanga icebo lokwenza lokho kwenzeke.

Okokuqala, futhi wenza uLucky ndawonye. Ngo-sidekick u-Ilyn Payne, naye owenza lokho ezinye izikhulu zomthetho ezingeke zikwenze ngesikhathi sokulandela. Wachitha usuku olulandelayo noBrienne ezungeze, futhi bathola ukuthi uBrienne wayenomnewabo onguPodrick, okwathi ngokuzala kwakhe, wayengumzala ka-Ilyn ebhekise kunina (uMhlaba omncane), futhi eduze kakhulu neStark.

Okudala ukuthi uJaime aphelelwe yithemba; IStark yayingumndeni womngane omuhle wentombi yakhe, uRobert Baratheon. Hhawu, umngani wakhe osobala. Ngezinye izikhathi uJaime wayezibuza ukuthi ngabe kukhona yini okwenzekayo phakathi kukaNed Stark noRobert. URobert angadakwa uphume emqondweni wakhe, aphele amandla phansi, kepha uma ungathi igama likaNed Stark lalinokukhulu ngokwanele, wayezovuka ngokushesha kunokuba ungasho umbani. Ngemuva kwalokho basiza isibhakabhaka sishaye abampofu, abathi amagama kaLyanna noma uRhaegar amzungezile. Umcu wokugcina uphuthunyiswe esibhedlela embhedeni.

Ngakho-ke, uma kuvela ukuthi kukhona abazokubheka lokhu phakathi kukaRobert noNed Cersei noCelyn, uJaime, futhi ngaphambi kwale nkinga, ngivele ngithi Ukufika.

Kepha kuBrienne, bekuyindida. Wayengakwazi ukuthola ukuthi yini ngempela eyamdonsa, futhi wayezokwazi - kwakungabangani abangcono kakhulu njengabantwana kuze kube yilapho uCersei ethola futhi engena indlela. Kusukela lapho, ngeke basho izwi kunoma yikuphi okunye okuhalalisayo ngokuphumelela kwabo kwezemidlalo - iBrienne ethungini nasensimini, noJaime kukho konke okunye. Ngemuva kokuhlala ephathini ukugubha ukuzibandakanya kwakhe ngokwamukela intambo yokuqala eqenjini lethrekhi, uJaime up naye uzoba nengxoxo yabo yokuqala egcwele eminyakeni emithathu.

UCersei wakuzwa lokhu ngethoyi likaTaena Merryweather, wayezokhafulela ampheme isonto lonke, kodwa uConfederate wathembisa ngemuva kokuhlala kude neBrienne. Kusukela lapho, umfowabo uTyrion ubelokhu enza ama-wager nawo wonke umuntu futhi uyazi ukuthi kuzomthatha isikhathi esingakanani ukuphula isithembiso sakhe sokukhuluma noBrienne. UJaime wayezonda umfowabo ngalokho, kodwa wayazi ukuthi kuyiqiniso. Kwakucatshangwa njalo ukuthi, edlala nentombazane, yayingabangani bakaTantholdt. Kwamsusa kude nendawo ababezibandakanya kuyo, kepha waphuthelwa ukuthi abe nomuntu ayezokhuluma naye esikoleni ngaphandle komnewabo. Uyamthanda uCersei - kuvunyelwe, mhlawumbe kancane ngokwezindinganiso ezithile, kepha wayengahlosile ukungenela umcimbi owagula ngemuva kwakhe - kodwa wayefuna abangane abangaphandle kwakhe nemibuthano yokuzijabulisa.

Kwenzeka nje ukuthi wakhetha uBrienne ukuthi abuze umngani, kwathi ngenkathi uJaime esekela ukhetho, wasala enendawo enjani yokubonga uNkulunkulu. Ngokwazi kukaBrienne, ubungani babo baphuma kubo, futhi ukuhola kukaCersei okuqhubekayo akuzange kusize. Wayedinga uhlelo lokubuyisa uBrienne empilweni yakhe, futhi kwakufanele abe olungile: UBrienne Tarth wayengeyena umuntu wesifazane owaphendula kahle ngokuxoshwa okungahleliwe.

Ngemuva kwamakilasi ngalolo suku, uJaime wathumela uCersei ekhaya ngaphandle kwakhe, ethi wayezokwenza isikhashana ejimini ngempelasonto, futhi yena uqobo. Ngemuva kwamalambu ayishumi echibini, wakhukhumala, wagqoka futhi waqala waba nzima ngokwengeziwe esikoleni.

Lapho efika esitezi sesithathu, wezwa amazwi ephakamisa izwi. Uthe omunye wabo uzwakala enesizungu njengoLoras Tyrell, zonke izingane ezineminyaka emincane kunoJaime, kodwa ngokuziqhenya okukhulu noJaime. URoras owaziwa ngokuthi umfana omuhle wesikole, umfana, owazama ukuncintisana noNed Stark ngeGolden yeNkosi eyafika futhi yehluleka. Kwakunobunye futhi nobuhlobo noRenly Baratheon, umfowabo kaRobert. Ubecabanga ukuthi imfihlo, kepha wonke umuntu wayeyazi. Babengathandanga ikakhulukazi, futhi iqiniso lokuthi uRenly wayengakaze athandane naye lalikade livukile futhi udadewabo kaLoras uMaergery waqhekeka ngemuva kokuthi lokho kungasizanga kangako.

Kwaphendula elinye izwi, futhi uJaime uyaqhubeka njengoba ehamba indlela ebheke emazwini. Lowo kwakunguBrienne, noma uJ


End file.
